


Na Escuridão do Cinema

by Blankpires



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Beijos no cinema, Fluff, Gatsby não consegue ficar com as mãos para si próprio, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: Quando Jay o convidou para irem ao cinema naquele dia, Nick pensou que fosse para eles terem um tipo de encontro secreto e para que eles podessem ver aquele novo filme de que toda a gente andava a falar; não para que eles se podessem beijar sorrateiramente pedindo a deus que ninguém se virasse para trás e os visse.If you speak english don't forget to support the original work! 💞





	Na Escuridão do Cinema

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Darkness of the Movie House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648880) by [IvyCpher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher). 



Quando Jay o convidou para irem ao cinema naquele dia, Nick pensou que fosse para eles terem um tipo de encontro secreto e para que eles podessem ver aquele novo filme de que toda a gente andava a falar; não para que eles se podessem beijar sorrateiramente pedindo a deus que ninguém se virasse para trás e os visse.

Enquanto o filme The Bride's Play, passava no ecrã, Gatsby encontrava-se mais interessado em encher o Nick de beijos. "Oh anda lá meu velho, ninguém nos vai apanhar." Ele sussurrou, beijando o pescoço do Nick e agarrando-lhe mão.

Nick que ainda estava bastante interessado no filme, tentava resistir ás carícias arriscadas do Jay mas agora ele sabia que não o iria conseguir parar. "Jay- por favor." Ele disse baixinho. Ele nem sequer conseguia ouvir o filme sobre a sua pulsação fora do controlo. "Se nós formos apanhados-" Quando o Jay não parou, Nick inclinou-se e beijou-o.

Ali no teatro escuro, eles beijaram-se. Isto era fácilmente a mais pública e mais perigosa demonstração de afeto que eles tinham participado. E isso tanto excitava como apavorava Nick. Mas por agora, eles não tinha sido apanhados. Eles eram apenas um casal no cinema divertindo-se.

Quando o Nick se afastou de Gatsby, eles estavam os dois a respirar baixinho e a forçar os olhos para conseguirem olhar um para o outro no escuro.

"Não pareces muito ansioso para eu parar agora," Gatsby sorriu, ele trouxe a mão de Nick até à sua boca e beijou-a.

"Jay Gatsby tu és um absoluto idiota ás vezes, eu só espero que tu saibas isso." Nick suspirou, mas estava a sorrir.

"Também te amo querido." Gatsy deu outro beijo rápido ao Nick na sua bochecha.

Nick rolou os olhos e rápidamente olhou para todos os bancos debaixo deles, toda gente ainda estava imergida no filme, inconcientes deles. "Eu amo-te Jay, mas tens que ter mais cuidado." Ele pôs a sua mão na bochecha de Jay. "Temos os dois."

Jay beijou a parte de dentro da mão de Nick e suspirou suavemente, "Já nos estamos a pôr em risco por estarmos juntos, então o que tem de mal puxarmos o envelope um bocadinho mais? Eu amo-te Nick, mais do que alguma vez amei outra pessoa e... bem eu quero amar-te como amaria qualquer outra pessoa."

Nick sentiu-se a corar, "Eu sei, eu sei. E podes amar-me como quiseres em casa. Eu juro. Quando o filme acabar podemos entrar no carro e ir para casa e podemos no amar."

"Soa perfeito, meu velho."

E então, lentamente, o par situou-se de volta para que estivessem virados para o ecrã. Se alguém olhasse para eles agora, eles apenas veriam dois homens a ver um filme, mais nada.

Enquanto o filme passava, Nick e Jay estavam os dois perdidos nas suas próprias mentes pensando em ir para casa e as coisas que os dois podiam fazer juntos.


End file.
